This invention relates generally to solar energy conversion devices, such as flat-plate collectors, and more particularly to an improved solar grill construction.
In current practice, the alignment of a solar grill, so that its collector plate is perpendicular to the sun, is accomplished by adjustment of the streaks or points of light cast on the grill, or cast on the ground, through the slots or perforations in the mirrors surrounding the collector plate. This method is an inaccurate, trial-and-error procedure which requires considerable interpretation and judgement on the part of the operator. Other known methods of alignment, such as photo-voltaic cells coupled to a meter, are prohibitive in cost and impractical for use in the manufacture of solar grills.
The present invention solves this problem by providing an extremely precise and economical alignment means using light-transmitting fibers which are recessed below an aperture and transmit light from the front face of the solar grill to a convenient viewing position on the top of the solar grill.